


Jealous

by youwishpreppy



Series: Joavin Jailbreak [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy





	Jealous

**Anonymous asked: Kevin was jealous of Archie Andrews, he would never admit it out loud of course, but he was a big enough person to admit it to himself. At first Kevin didn’t even realize why he was jealous but then Archie would throw an arm around Joaquin’s shoulders as they talked and Kevin would feel the green-eyed monster coming up. Kevin knew that Archie and Joaquin had survived juvie together, he also knew he was the one to break up with Joaquin, but that didn’t stop the jealousy...**

Archie didn’t get it at first, but he sensed that something was off. Kevin was acting strange around him. Whenever Archie caught his gaze, Kevin would glare at him for a few seconds until he managed a neutral expression. It bothered Archie because he had always liked Kevin and treasured their friendship.   
  
And after the escape from juvie Archie was in need of a friend. The nightmares plagued him almost every night. He woke up covered in sweat and screaming his lungs out. His dad would burst into his room and hug him until he calmed down again. Or when he was with Veronica, she would wake him up before the nightmare even ended and hold him, and Archie allowed himself to cry in her arms. 

They did everything they could to help him, but he still felt like no one could really understand how he was feeling…except one person: Joaquin.   
  
He had been there too, had experienced the same things. And so Archie found himself seeking Joaquin’s company a lot of times. He talked to him about his nightmares, and Joaquin admitted that he had those dreams too and that it also still haunted him, what had happened in juvie and in that damn fighting pit. And so they became very close. But the closer Archie got to Joaquin, the more Kevin distanced himself from him, until he barely was in the same room as Archie. After a few days, Archie couldn’t take it anymore and just confronted Kevin about it.   
  
“Kev, what is wrong? I feel like you are avoiding me… we used to be friends, what changed? I miss you.”  
  
Kevin snorted and averted his gaze: “Nothing is wrong. I don’t think you need me, you have Joaquin now, right?”  
  
And suddenly Archie knew what the problem was.  
  
“You are jealous? You are jealous that I am close to Joaquin and you aren’t?”  
  
Kevin bit his lip, and for a moment he looked as if he would start to cry, but then he gulped and just nodded weakly, still looking at the ground.  
  
Archie sighed and stepped closer, pulling Kevin into a tight hug.  
  
“Hey, it’s ok. But why didn’t you say anything? Kevin… it’s not like that between Joaquin and me, and you know that right?”  
  
Of course, that conversation brought back memories of that one time Joaquin had kissed him. But it had been different circumstances, and they both had known that it didn’t mean anything. Archie had kissed him back after a split second of shock, thankful for the distraction and the comfort that kiss offered him. But afterward, they had never talked about it ever again. They both had other people, who their heart belonged to.  
  
Kevin pulled away from Archie, looking uncomfortable and a bit embarrassed.  
  
“It’s stupid, I know. But… I am jealous yes. I am jealous of the way you can just touch him so casually and the way he laughs at your jokes and the way you guys seem to spend so much time together.”  
  
“You could spend time with Joaquin too.”  
  
“He doesn’t even talk to me.”  
  
“Oh but Kev..he talked about you all the time when we were still in juvie! He asked me about you, and he told me about your time together and how much he misses you every single day.”  
  
Kevin looked up and stared at Archie incredulously.  
  
“That doesn’t make any sense. He doesn’t seem interested in me at all.”  
  
“But he is! Look Kevin…the thing is this: Joaquin feels like he has no right to approach you after everything he did last year. He doesn’t want to bother you. He thinks you moved on and are happier without him. He just wants what is best for you, and he thinks you are better off without him. He still cares about you so much. You are his everything! But you have to make the first step. Let him know that you care about him too because he thinks you are over him.”

***

Joaquin didn’t know what to do. He watched Kevin, trying to figure out where they stood, trying to get a sign that it was ok to talk to him. But Kevin never met his gaze. The only reaction he saw was Kevin glaring at Archie whenever Archie stood close to Joaquin, and it made Joaquin’s heart sink. Clearly, Kevin was still angry at him. It seemed to bother him that Joaquin was here and talking to Kevin’s friends.  
  
Maybe he should just leave again? But he was tired of running, he just wanted things to calm down. He was content with living in a tent in the Serpents Camp. He had his friends back, and this town was after all the only home he had ever known. Was it selfish of him that he wanted to stay? Probably…

He didn’t want to bother Kevin. Kevin deserved the world. But maybe if Joaquin just stayed away from him, it would be ok. And so he made sure to avoid Kevin. He knew his schedule, knew which classes he had, knew when he had Wrestling training or drama club meetings and made sure to be on the other end of the school to not run into him. He tried his best to blend into the background and be invisible.  
  
But it didn’t work all the time, because Archie was adamant to include Joaquin. They shared some strong bond after their time in juvie. And so Archie would talk to Joaquin all the time and put his arm around his shoulder and drag him along, and of course, that meant that Joaquin ran into Kevin from time to time.  
  
Joaquin had the suspicion that whenever Archie had had a nightmare the night before he would seek Joaquin’s company even more. He would hardly let go of him the whole day, even make him accompany Archie to lunch and make him sit next to him. By now Joaquin was used to this, spending lunchtime with Archie, Veronica and the other happy couple, Betty and Jughead. So it was no surprise that Archie had pulled him along again today and made him sit down next to him at the lunch table. 

But what Joaquin wasn’t prepared for was Kevin getting up from his seat next to Josie several tables away and come over to them, his eyes on Joaquin the whole time.  
  
Joaquin stared at him with a growing sense of dread. What was he doing? Had Kevin snapped? Would he make a scene, tell Joaquin to finally leave his friends alone? He gulped. 

Kevin sat down across from him, his gaze boring into Joaquin’s. But the strange thing was, that there was a little smile playing around Kevin’s mouth.  
  
“Hey, Joaquin.”  
  
“Um.. hey.”  
  
“We didn’t really talk since you are back and I figured maybe we should start doing that again. Do you have time after school?”  
  
Joaquin nodded, he wasn’t able to speak. This was so unexpected. And it also didn’t help that his heart was beating madly in his chest just from looking into Kevin’s eyes again.  
  
Kevin grinned at him happily and nodded too.  
  
“Great! We can go to Pop’s, pick me up at seven.”  
  
He got up and left, but not without winking at Joaquin before he turned around to go back to Josie. Joaquin stared after him for a long time, but then Archie elbowed him and whispered:  
  
“See, I told you things would be ok.”  
  
And for the first time in almost a year, Joaquin actually believed that too.


End file.
